Power of the Night
by Dalek Prime
Summary: ter her ancestor made a deal with the vampire lord known as Stanford Pines centuries ago, Wendy and her family have been put into eternal servitude to the blood-sucker, but things become complicated when the teenager is tasked with serving Stanford's grand-niece Mabel and his grand-nephew Dipper, who are both powerful and deadly.Wendy/Vampire Dipper.rating will go up.
1. Prologue: Blood Oath

A/N: I don't own Gravity Falls

* * *

Prologue: Blood Oath

* * *

_New Orleans, 1866_

Daniel Corduroy stood nervously outside of the mansion, he had traveled deep into bayou to come here and now all for his courage seemed to evaporate out of his body the moment he stood on the property. The former confederate soldier considered turning back right and leave this dreadful place, but he ceased those cowardice thoughts when he reminded himself that he was doing this for his suffering family and mentally prepared himself to come face to face with the owner of the mansion.

Suddenly, the mansion's front gate was slowly parted by an unseen force which allowed him entrance unto the grounds. The veteran let out a deep exhale in order to calm his nerves and keep his hand on his pistol he had tucked away in his pocket, even though he knew that his gun would be utterly useless against what resided inside the building. He made his way toward the mansion's front door, praying every step of the way that he would able to save his family and live to see it. Just as he reached the front door, it also opened by itself, letting him to step into a darkened room with only a few dimly lit candles to illuminate the area around him.

"Come inside or go away" a voice echoed throughout the mansion

The former solider began to sweat as the fear in his heart began to rise within him once more as he walked further into the building, not knowing if he would step out of here again. As he walked down the hallway, he looked at all the portraits of the owner of mansion and shuddered in fear at the sight of him. Soon he found himself in the mansion's living room where he found the owner standing in front of his fire place, dressed in bed robes with a glass of what he hoped was wine. The man slowly turned around to face Daniel, his dark gaze burning the war veteran soul to it'd very core as the older man gave him a small grin at his arrival.

"I knew you'd come here" the seemingly elderly man began "But before we continue this conversation, you are aware of what I am correct?"

"I-I am sir" Daniel stammered out

"You can relax, you are in no danger here" the man assured with a dark chuckle as he showed him his wine glass

"as you can see, I'm sated at the moment; now tell me, why have you come?"

"Well sir it's my wife you see, she's come down with an awful fever and my children are starting to feel sick as well" the former solider explained "And I was hoping that you could help my family?"

"Why would you want my help?" the old man inquired "I mean you must know who I am or rather _what _I am and my kind is not prone to saving lives"

"Y-yes I do, but I can't afford to see any doctors and I'm running out of options" Daniel replied while another chill ran down his spine

The old man nodded at the man's words, understanding his blight.

"You know Daniel, I sympathize with you" he began "You see I too was solider, except my battlefield was on the plans of Israel, fighting to take the holy city from what at the time I thought were unholy monsters, but ever since I became what am now; I have reached a certain...understanding of the world, so to speak"

"Then will you help me?" the desperate man asked

"Yes" the owner of the mansion answered simply

"Oh thank you Sir I-"

"But I will do this for a price" he continued sharply, cutting Daniel off

The former solider should've known that it would too easy to receive his help just like that, he should've taken into consideration that the man would want something into return for his services.

"What do you want from me?" he weakly asked

"As you may know, there certain are things I cannot do by day; such as guard myself" the mansions owner started to say "I need someone who can protect me during the daylight hours and dispense of my food after I'm done with it"

"If it means saving my family then I'll do it" Daniel stated "I am at your call"

"It won't be just you who will be in service of me Daniel" his new master furthered

"if you take this job then not only will you been indebted to me, but also your children and their children after and so on, in return I will not only save your family, but also provide for your future generations"

This was a difficult choice for Daniel, if he refused the old man's help then his wife and children would surly die, but if he did acceptance his terms he would focusing his children and his future grandchildren be forever in the service of a monster, however if he did make the deal he would still have a future bloodline.

"So Mr. Corduroy…do we have a deal?" the humanoid question with and outstretched hand

After mulling it over in his head for what seemed like ages, Daniel reached out and shook the creatures hand, feeling the cold dead touch of his new masters grasp as he did.

"Excellent choice" the old man thanked "Now take me to your home so that I may heal your family" the monster said

"then you and your family will begin packing your things"

"To live here sir?" the veteran absentmindedly questioned The bloodthirsty beast let out a small laugh, as if he had just been told a joke; this of course confused his new servant.

"No, you're going to be traveling with me to my new home" he corrected, letting out a snicker as he did "It has become too dangerous for me to live here as of late, it's only a matter of time before I have an angry mob at my doorstep"

"But where are we going?" Daniel furthered inquired

"West, northwest to be exact" The old monster explained "I'm headed out to the newly formed state of Oregon to start a new life and perhaps your family will prosper there as well"

With that the owner of the mansion made his way out of the room to get dressed into some more proper clothing to be seen in, leaving his new servant to mentally linger on the fact now his entire bloodline would be forever in service to Stanford Pines, the former vampire lord of New Orleans and his unholy brood.


	2. Of Servants and Masters

A/N: I don't own Gravity Falls

* * *

Chapter One: Of Servants and Masters

* * *

"You only speak when spoken to"

"Ok dad"

"Do not make direct eye contact with him"

"Sure dad"

"If he asks you do to something, you do it without question"

"I know dad"

"Always end your sentence with Sir, Master or My Lord"

"Jesus dad I get it already!" Wendy snapped at her farther as they rode in the car "I know how to act around that monster!"

"That 'monster' as you call him has provided our family with money and care for generations" her dad reminded sharply "He's the reason why you're going to the best college when your older"

The teenager growled in frustration at her farther before looking away from him. It was no secret that she hated the fact that her family served an immortal killing machine, even though he gave them anything they needed, she knew that this whole deal was wrong. She was told at very young age of the bargain that was struck between her ancestor and the vampire lord and the duties she would one day undertake after her farther retired, it was something she did not want. Every day she would go to school and pretend that her life was normal when deep down she already knew that her future was already chosen for her.

Currently, the farther/daughter team was driving out to the docks after Stanford called her dad over the phone to meet him there when the moon was out; the strange part was that the old vampire ordered his servant to bring his daughter along with him.

"Did he even tell you why he wanted you to bring me along?" she questioned

"As I said, it's not our place to question him; we just do as he says" the woodcutter replied

"Come on dad, you had to have wanted to know" she persisted "What if he wouldn't to-"

"He's not that kind of person Wendy" he sternly cut her off "He's a respectable man"

"He's not even a man!" his eldest child shot back "he's a blood-sucking monster that kills people without a second thought!"

"That's enough Wendy!" her farther commanded

"You know what he's done, hell you've disposed of the bodies he's left behind!" she nearly shouted at him "Every time I talk to Tambry I have to do everything in my power to keep myself from telling her that I know who murdered her sister!"

"Do you think I don't feel guilty about that?!" he snapped at her "Every night I lay awake with all the dead faces that looked back at me running through my head! But everything I do, I do it for you and your brothers!"

Wendy said nothing in response, she simply glared daggers at him before looking away from and out toward the windows, inwardly containing her rage toward both her farther and the monster he served.

* * *

After another half-hour of driving, the two servants finally reached the docks. Dan parked the car behind one of warehouses and together headed toward the dock, where they found the immortal master of Corduroy family waiting for them. Wendy had only met the vampire lord only twice in person and that was when she was much younger and even back then she was scared of him. He usually stayed hidden away alone in his mansion, only coming out at night to feed on the living. The undead man wore a black suit and a fez on his head, along with a cane in one hand that he was leaning on and a pocket watch in the other that he was currently looking at intently.

"Your seven minutes late" he icily said, not looking away from his watch

"Forgive me master, I took a wrong turn on my way here" Dan replied with a bow before showing his child "As you can see sir, I brought my daughter just as you asked"

As much as she hated to do it, the teenager bowed in respect to her father's master. Stanford said nothing; instead he walked up to the girl and roughly grabbed her by her bottom jaw and began to closely inspect her, as if he were checking anything wrong with her. The vampire's sudden actions made both the girl and her dad jump in surprise, but neither said or did anything to stop him.

"Yes, you'll do nicely" was all Stanford said before releasing his grip on the girl "Now let's get going"

With that, he wordlessly led his two servants to one of the docks. Once there he showed them both a small wooden motorboat that was tied to a post, which he then motioned for them to climb into. Once the trio had climbed on board, the woodcutter started the engine and took off into the open sea.

"Where are we headed?" Wendy asked her dad

"There is a boat that contains something very important to me" Stanford instead answered "It was supposed to bring it here earlier today, but I lost contact with it six hours ago and suspect something has gone wrong"

"What was the item, sir?" Dan inquired before realizing he was breaking a rule

"You'll know it when you see it" his master replied, not seeming to care about being questioned

The vampire then turned his attention once again to Wendy, who still felt a bit inwardly violated after being inspected earlier.

"Your farther has told me much about you my dear" he began sweetly "He says that he's been training you in hand-to-hand combat since you five years old"

"Yes sir, as well as marksmanship and the use of different knives and swords" she answered, hiding away her nervousness "my father wanted me to learn how to protect you at a young age"

"A very wise choice on his behalf" the vampire lord complimented "now tell me, do you know how to drive?"

"I have my learners permit sir" she answered, not knowing where is conversation was going

"One last question" he furthered on

"do you fear me?"

"The truth, sir?" the teen asked

"I'd know if it wasn't" her father's master replied

"Yes, yes I am, but I will work through it" she explained

"That's good to hear" Stanford said with an almost warm smile "I knew you where the right choice"

"If I may ask sir, but the right choice for what exactly?" the red-head inquired

"Oh, you'll know soon enough" he told her with a dark smirk on his lips A chill ran the girl's spine as she heard those words, fearing what exactly he meant by that.

A few minutes later, the tiny motorboat had finally reached its destination. It was large cargo ship with an all black coloring and while it did not necessarily look evil, it still made the lumberjack and his daughter feel a sense deep dread within their souls. Dan cut the engine once the motorboat and let drift alongside the much larger ship, all the while wondering if anyone was onboard.

"Something's wrong" the old vampire commented "They knew I was coming, they should've left a rope a ladder for us"

Without another word, Stanford grabbed onto both of his servants and began to float upwards toward the cargo ship. Wendy let out a surprised shriek, obviously terrified by this new experience. She knew that the old vampire was strong, but still being able to lift up both her and her much larger brother reminded her that despite his age, Stanford was still a force to be feared. The vampire lord set them down onto the deck of the ship before landing himself. Right off the bat the trio noticed the clearly obvious: there wasn't a single soul on board, as if this they were on a ghost ship.

"It's quiet" Stanford mentioned "…deathly quiet"

"Should I check the command bridge master?" his older servant

"No need, we will go together" his lord replied before walking his way toward the command bridge "Come along"

As they walked, Wendy and her farther carefully scanned the area, trying to piece together what exactly had happened onboard. Once they reached the command bridge, Stanford and her dad went in first, only to have the woodcutter to come right back out covering his mouth and nose.

"Where's the crew?" she asked him

"All over the place…" he weakly answered her

The teenager looked past her farther and say the crewman's bodies torn to shreds with their body parts strung all out over the bridge. Wendy imminently vomited at the horrific sight before her while the old vampire merely looked on at the carnage with a disappointed grimace on his face.

"W-What could've done this?" the teen stammered out

"Something that these idiots should've left alone" the blood-sucker explained "That's the last time I hire Russian smugglers"

Wendy stayed outside of the command bridge while her dad pulled himself together and began to search the bloodbath for any clues as to what happened alongside his master. While she stood outside, she couldn't help but feel that she was being watched by someone or rather something.

"_Come to me_" she heard a voice whisper to her

The ginger haired girl didn't know why, but she felt compelled to obey the words what where whispered to her and wordlessly walked away from where her farther and Stanford where and headed down to the lower levels of the ship, not even making a sound for either men to hear as she did. The teenager tried so hard to resist the words being spoken to her, but she continued to walk further down into the bowels of the ship.

"_Come to me_" the voice repeated softly "_You cannot resist me_"

Wendy soon found herself within the deepest bowels of the ship, far away for anyone alive (or undead) to hear her call out for help. Her head was feeling dizzy and her vision was becoming hazy as she continued to walk though the cargo ship until she felt her body take her to a large room at the bottom of the ship. The room itself was barren with no other boxes except for two things sitting in the center of it that Wendy instantly recognized: a pair of opened black wood coffins.

"Oh my god…" she said under breath, scared out of her mind

"God's not here tonight" a voice thick with a thick Romanian replied from the darkness of the room "Just me"

Before Wendy knew it, a small figure dressed in dark clothing leapt down from the ceiling above her and pinned the poor girl down to the floor. The figure that had attacked her had the appearance of a young boy, but she knew that looks could be deceiving when it came to vampires. She attempted to push the creature off of her, but he was much stronger then he looked. She waited to have her throat torn open and die screaming; however her undead attacker just stared at her with a stunned look on his face, as if he had found a long lost friend.

"Mina?" he said in a shocked tone of voice

* * *

Meanwhile back with Stanford and Dan were still searching through the rotting bodies for any clues as to what had transpires, neither unaware of Wendy's disappearance.

"It looks like the captain the remaining crew members made their last stand here" Dan observed as he looked at a blood-stained AK-47

"But against what?"

"I thought you'd have figured it out by now Dan" his master answered "They were fighting a vampire"

"Another vampire?!" his servant yelped "but master, why would allow another vampire into your territory?"

"Because these two are family" the undead lord explained

Just then the two men heard a haggard wheezing found coming from the doorway that lead to the ship's corridor. The two men turned to see a member of the crew crawling into the command bridge, the man had three of his fingers ripped off and had deep claw makes that ran down the side of his face.

"P-please h-h-help me…" he weakly choked out in his language

Suddenly something grabbed the dying man's legs and quickly dragged him way, making the vampire lord and his servant to give chase to whatever had its hold on the man. They didn't need to go too far, for the found the crewman hanging from the corridor's ceiling, with a small girl sticking to the roof and her teeth sunk into his throat. The girl had brown hair and wore a black dress with white trim and had Victorian era style boots on as well and a black bow in her hair. Once the 'young' vampire saw the two men, she dropped the dead man from her jaws before leaping down to her feet and giving them both a polite cutesy, showing her blood splattered lips as she gave them both a twisted smile.

"Hello great uncle" she greeted darkly in a thick Romanian accent "Thank you for the snack, _fratele mayo _and I were famished"

"They weren't yours to eat child" Stanford sternly corrected "You should've left them alone"

"Well maybe they shouldn't have tried to break into our coffins and steal our things" she snidely replied "besides we stuck in those coffins for weeks, we needed the excitement"

"If I may ask my lord, but who is this?" the lumberjack questioned

"This is my grand-niece Mabel" his master informed him before turning his attention back to her "Now then, where is your brother?"

* * *

The vampire boy remained still as he continued to stare blankly at Wendy, while at the same time he still held her down with his strength and while he didn't try to hurt her, he still did not allow her to move.

"A-Are you going to kill me?" she asked, terrified

"I…don't know yet…" the blood-sucker said, clearly showing his confusion as to what do to next "I know you're not Mina, but you look so much like her…"

"W-who's Mina?" the teenager questioned

The vampire boy did not answer her, instead he took his claws and sliced opened her shirt; making the teenage girl shrieked in terror and try to push the undead child off of her body, but was quickly halted when the vampire let out a loud hiss in her face, making her completely stop in her attempt to escape.

"Unless you want me to rip open your throat, you'll stay still!" he warned her in dark tone

He then took one of his claws and ran it across the right side of her chest, letting a small stream of blood leak of from the cut. He then leaned his head down to the cut and pressed his lips to it, drinking up the blood as he did. Wendy felt once again violated by another vampire's action, but this time she actuality being feed on by one and to make things worse, there was a tiny part of her in the back of her mind that somehow enjoyed the feeling of the boy's lips against her bare skin. After a minute or two of drinking her blood, he ran his narrow tongue over the cut, sealing it shut and not leaving so much as a scar behind.

"Your blood is so sweet and pure" he complimented "the blood of a virgin no doubt" "

"Y-you're not going to kill me?" she inquired, still scarred out of her mind

"Not with blood as delicious as yours" he answered "I may just feed on your for weeks"

"But you won't" a voice commanded

The vampire boy and red-head turned to see Stanford, her farther and a young girl drenched in blood. The vampire lord's servant gasp in shock at the sight of his daughter and tried to rush to her side, only to be stop by his master who put an arm in front of him.

"My grand-nephew would rip you in half with ease Dan" he told him before looking back to the boy "and as for you, you and your sister have some nerve slaughtering this ship's crew"

"Oh come now uncle, these fools were nothing more than common thugs" his grand-nephew "They tried to steal from us and we defended ourselves, simple as that"

"And we we're hungry" Mabel added on

"That to _sora maya_" he tacked on to that

"These…children are your niece and nephew?" Wendy asked

"Grand-niece and nephew" the vampire boy corrected "And what about you? My great-uncle seems to want you kept alive, but why?"

"Because she is you and your sister's new servant" the old blood-sucker answered

"What?!" the respective three people cried out in unison

"I wanted to make sure you were properly taken care of while you stayed here in Gravity Falls" he explained "So from now on, this girl will be your servant and protector during your time here in the state's"

"I see, so this is a Corduroy, a member of that family that made the deal with you centuries ago" Mabel said "She's rather young"

"I assure you my child that she is very capable of serving you" her great-uncle mentioned as he turned to Wendy "Isn't that right Wendy?"

"Uh, y-yes sir!" she quickly replied, despite inwardly not wanting to

"My lord if I may speak, my daughter is still a teenager she's-"Dan tried to reason

"Perfect to protect my bloodline" his master sharply interrupted "Now let us go the coast guard could come down on us any minute and I'm not in the mood to get blood on my suit; Dan, Wendy you will gather up the children's coffins and meet us at the boat"

Without another word, the two humans carried the coffins out of the ship and followed the vampire lord and his brood out onto the deck we they were carried down by the twins. With that, they left the scene. As they headed back to shore Wendy tried not look at her two new masters directly, but it was hard since they sat next to her.

"You look like you have something you want to ask" the vampire boy commented "Speak" "It's nothing, master" she quickly answered before a question did pop into her head "except…what is your name?"

The undead boy gave her a wicked smile on his face before giving his answer.

"You can call me…Dipper"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, in this story Dipper and Mabel are from Romania and not California hence the accents, but don't worry you'll see a little of their old selves soon** **enough.  
**


End file.
